All The Things She Said
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: 16 year old Rita Skeeter has always been fascinated by Bellatrix Black. Prefect. Seeker. Death Eater in training. What will happen when two such very different girls become friends? And will they be able to keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rita Skeeter was sitting in the back of the Transfiguration classroom, chewing on the end of an acid green quill.

Her blonde curls were bobbed to her shoulders and her long black and green robes were slightly rumpled. A green and silver tie was knotted loosely around her neck, and the top button of her white blouse was unbuttoned. The pleats of her gray skirt were un-ironed. A pair of wire-rimmed spectacles perched of the end of her nose.

Though she was pretending to listen to Professor McGonagall she was really staring into space. Transfiguration was neither her favortite subject nor her best subject. She had barely managed to scrape an Exceeds Expectations in her O.W.L's and now she was at N.E.W.T level it had become ridiculously hard.

She was only doing the damn subject in the first place because her mother wanted her too. Samantha Skeeter didn't take her daughter's dream of being a reporter seriously. As for Rita's Father… being a muggle he didn't have an opinion about it one way or the other. And though he supported his daughter's right to choose what ever career she wanted he would never say as much to his wife. He was too scared of her.

She sighed, resting her head in her hands. Something hit her arm with a very soft thump. She looked down and saw it was a piece of paper, screwed up into a ball.

Rita looked in the direction the ball of paper had come from. A petite girl with a heart shaped face and a creamy complexion was looking her way. Long dark waves of hair framed her pretty delicate features. Her large dark eyes glittered and her full lips were curved in a mischievous grin.

Bellatrix Black.

At seventeen she was a year older than Rita. She was 7th year and a prefect of Rita's house. Slytherin. As far as the teacher knew she was a model student – polite, hardworking and intelligent. She was Seeker on the Slytherin Qudditch team and one of the most beautiful, charismatic girls in school.

However she was also one of the ringleaders of a clique that had a dark glamor within the castle. A group of pure-blood witches and wizards who it was rumored sympathized with the Dark Lord's aims. A group who it was rumored were behind several strange and nasty incidents that had happened over Rita's years at school.

Rita had never said two words to her. She found her both fascinating and intimidating. She certainly wasn't unpopular but she had a very small group of friends. By contrast the haughty yet mischievous Bellatrix seemed to have a large group of friends. And she excelled in pretty much every subject… without trying particularly hard.

If all those things weren't enough she was beautiful. She had a dark sensual allure that drew boys like a magnet. Rita suspected if Bella broke up with Rodolphus she'd be swamped with male attention. Not that she showed any signs of breaking up with him. They had going out for over a year now.

Rita often found herself sneaking glances at her. She more than suspected she liked women. There had never been a boy she had been interested in. Girls were so much more interesting and attractive. She loved how pretty and soft they were. And Bella… Bella was the kind of girl you couldn't take your eyes off.

She glanced up to make sure the indomitable red-haired Transfiguration teacher wasn't looking, leaned down and picked up the ball of paper.

'Is it just me or the old cat talking purr-fect nonsense?' said the note in Bella's elegant yet spidery handwriting. Rita had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. She grinned at Bella, green eyes clearly showing her amusement.

When McGonagalls eye flicked to Bella, she appeared to be attentively listening to her but as soon as McGonagall turned away she winked slyly at Rita.

She scribbled on the note. 'It's not just you. Miaowing would make just as much sense to me'. Then she balled it up and chucked it to Bella. Bella couldn't help a stifled giggle.

"Is something funny Miss Black" McGonagall snapped, shipping around to face her. Bella smiled blithely. "No nothing" she said sweetly, giving her a carefully innocent look. McGonagall gave her a skeptical look beore going back to what she was talking about.

Bella and Rita shared a conspiratorial look.

They spent the rest of the class passing notes under the teacher's nose.

Rita left Transfiguration with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Laughs and squeals came from the castle grounds as Rita Skeeter tried to do her homework. Though she tried hard to block out the noise she kept getting distracted.

Finally she put down her acid-green quill, slammed the book shut, crossed to the Library window and peeked out.

A dozen or so Slytherins (5th, 6th and 7th years as far as she could see) had decided to take advantage of the unusually hot September day to have an exuberant and noisy water-balloon fight on the long sloping lawn leading to the lake . She could see them racing around, giggling and shrieking with laughter when someone got hit.

Though she would have loved to join them she had to get her homework done. She had long and rather nasty essays for both Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She certainly couldn't concentrate so she decided to take her homework to the Common Room. She wouldn't be able to hear anything from the Dungeons. She stuffed quill, parchment and book in her bag and headed for the door.

The noise of the fight met her ears as she got close to the lawn. She had to cross it to get to the Dungeons. It was a blazing hot day. Rita loosened her green and silver tie as she walked towards the lawn.

When she stepped onto the lawn she was almost barreled over by two 6th years that were running in the opposite direction. They were being hotly pursued by Bellatrix Black.

Bella stopped when she saw Rita, a smile spreading over her face.

She was looking effortlessly gorgeous as usual in tiny denim shorts that showed off her long legs and a white t-shirt that clung to her lovely curves. Strands of long dark wavy hair escaped her ponytail to frame her lovely face. A pink water balloon was clutched in her hand. Unlike nearly everyone else involved in the fight she appeared to have remained completely dry.

Bella waved her walnut wand, casting a non verbal spell that made several water balloons zoom after the 2 6th years and pelt them on the back. Their squeals made her chuckle in a way that sent a pleasant shiver down Rita's spine.

"Hey there, Skeeter" she said brightly. "Hello Black" Rita replied with a smile. It was impossible not to smile at Bella. She was so beautiful… so charismatic… so deliciously mischievous. It was easy to see why she drew people to her.

Rita couldn't help thinking it was a shame Bella had a boyfriend… not that she thought she'd have a chance even if she didn't. Rodolphus Lestrange was a very good looking 7th year who was a Beater in the Gryffindor Qudditch team and best friends with the other Slytherin prefect – Lucius Malfoy.

Who incidentally had just started dating Bella's youngest sister… Narcissa. Cissy was taller than her sister despite being two years younger than her. She was pretty but not as gorgeous as her older sister… despite her beautiful long blonde hair. Despite their obvious differences in both looks and personality the two sisters were very close.

How could anyone compete with a tall, dark, handsome Frenchman who was not only on the same team but who was best friends with the boy who was dating her sister?

She could see Lucius and Cissy not far away. Lucius was chasing a squealing Cissy holding a balloon. From the expression on Cissy's face she was enjoying herself a lot. He stopped chasing her and held his arms out for a hug. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. A second later she shrieked as he hit her with the balloon, soaking the front of her pretty white sundress.

He laughed as she mock-pouted, clearly enjoying her expression… and the way the soaked fabric clung to her slender waist and small pert breasts.

Cissy whipped a balloon out of the pocket of her dress and broke it over his head before running away, glancing over her shoulder and giggling at his startled expression.

Bella saw where Rita was looking and rolled her eyes at her sister's antics, smiling in an amused way.

Bella cackled with amusement when Cissy almost hit by a balloon that Rod had enchanted. He was concealed behind a tree, making balloons fly at a bunch of confused 5th years. They seemed to have no idea where the balloons were coming from.

Rita smiled. Bella would find Rod's slightly mean antics funny.

Bella noticed Rita's amused smile and her grin widened. "Wanna join us?" she said persuasively. "I don't know…" Rita said, nibbling on her bottom lip. It would be so tempting to forget about her homework and join in the fun. And her imagination was conjuring up a picture of Bella's white t-shirt soaked through…

"What's wrong Skeeter?" said Bella playfully. "Afraid of getting wet?" she finished in a teasing, slightly mocking tone. Rita raised an eyebrow… wondering if she had imagined the slightly lascivious note in Bella's voice.

"I really should do my homework…" she said in a voice that suggested she was very tempted to blow of her homework. Bella snorted. "Don't be a goody-two-shoes!" she smirked.

With that she threw the balloon directly at Rita, completely drenching Rita's white school blouse. The blonde gasped as the cold water hit her. Several boys were staring. One or two of them wolf-whistled. Rita's cheeks went slightly pink as she looked down and saw her blouse had gone embarrassingly see-through.

Bella gave her a wicked grin before running off, looking over her shoulder as if daring her to chase her. Rita grinned. Bella would pay for that.

She dumped her school bag on the ground, pulled of her shoes and chased after Bella, summoning a water balloon to her hand as she did so. Bella's giggles floated back to her on the wind as she got closer. The brunette darted around the castle wall into another part of the grounds.

A water balloon hit the wall near Rita as she got close to the corner which round Bella had disappeared. She looked over her shoulder to see Rodolphus, a smirk on his face. She grinned as she enchanted a water balloon to fly up behind him, hitting him in the back. He flinched and looked shocked as the balloon hit him.

She poked her tongue out at him and darted around the corner after Bella.

"You coming to get me?" came Bella's goading, sing-song voice from somewhere up ahead.

Rita slowed down, heading for the cover of the trees. She walked slowly and quietly through the trees, knowing Bella would expect her to stay on the grass.

Soon she saw Bella half-concealed behind a tree up ahead. Grinning to herself she sneaked up behind her as close as she dared.

"Hi" she said loudly, right behind Bella.

Bella whipped round, her large dark eyes flying open in surprise. Then the water balloon hit her on the shoulder, soaking the front of her t-shirt and making her squeal. Rita couldn't help staring at the full round breasts revealed by the wet material.

Her distracting gave Bella the perfect opportunity to take the water balloon she had been holding between her back and break it over Rita's head, drenching her blonde curls. Rita squealed and laughed.

Bella grinned and produced another water balloon. She tossed it a little way into the air catching it easily. She smirked as she tossed it back and forth between both hands.

Rita lunged for the water balloon, determined to steal it.

The two girls laughed as they struggled, Bella trying to hold it out of Rita's reach but not being tall enough, Rita trying to snag the balloon as she passed it back and forth between her hands. Rita tried to jump up to grab the balloon but overbalanced, sending her crashing into Bella.

They shrieked as they fell on to the floor, the water balloon falling from Bella's hand to land on both of them, soaking them both. Rita ended up getting the worst of it as she had landed on top of Bella. They looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in fits of giggles.

When they had stopped giggling Rita was suddenly aware she was still on top of Bella. The other girl smiled, reaching up and brushing a damp strand of blonde hair away from her cheek.

She couldn't help slowly leaning down so her lips were inches from Bella's.

Bella's lips parted slowly and she raised her head to brush them against Rita's in a soft almost chaste kiss.

Then her arms were winding around Rita's neck… her lips parting hers to kiss her more deeply. And Rita was kissing her back… gently at first but then more firmly… more passionately… responding to the other girl's lips on hers.

It felt so good that nothing else seemed to exist… until Bella abruptly broke the kiss.

"Someone's coming" she whispered in Rita's ear.

The two of them scrambled to their feet a moment before Rodolphus came into view. "There you are" he said with a grin, unaware what had just happened.

Bella's eyes were on Rita's as Rodolphus led her away, the dark ones and the green ones sharing a look of amusement… and something akin to lust.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was midnight in the Slytherin Common Room. Rita Skeeter poked her curly blonde head into the silent, deserted common room. The only light was a dim glow from the coals sitting in the fireplace.

A smile spread over her face when she saw there was no one there. She slipped into the common room, drawing her dark-green jacket tightly around her. It was cold in the castle after sunset without a warm fire.

It was time to go. She walked across the Common Room with deliberate slowness.

She stopped before she reached the portrait hole and cast a Disillusionment charm on herself, shuddering slightly at the feeling. It felt strange… cold... like an egg being cracked over her head. The portrait squawked in surprise as she slid it open but it couldn't see her at all.

Despite the Disillusionment charm concealing her from human and ghostly eyes she didn't linger in the corridor. She hurried off in the direction of the library.

Most students wouldn't have to wait to till the middle of the night to use the library... but most students weren't attempting something illegal. Becoming an unregistered Animagus.

If she could transform into some kind of insect she could go anywhere undetected. An invaluable skill for a reporter.

She didn't care that it was difficult... not to mention dangerous... and would result in serious penalties if she was found out. She would do anything she had to… to achieve her dream.

For as long as she remembered she'd had a passion for writing... and a talent for wheedling information out of people. She could be incredibly charming when she wanted to be. And persuasive. Very persuasive. And even more importantly she had the stubbornness... the determination... the willingness to do what ever she had to for a story. It was that ruthless, determined, devious streak that had put her in Slytherin house... despite her 'impure' blood.

Sometimes she wished... just a little... that her mother had married a pure-blood. Though she wasn't ashamed of her muggle background it didn't help her to fit in Slytherin House. And it wouldn't help to her attract the notice of someone like Bellatrix Black...

Not that she had done too badly at attracting the beautiful girl's attention she thought with a smile. Bella had kissed her. Kissed her even though she had a boyfriend. Kissed her in a way that she had felt deep in the pit of her stomach. Kissed her so softly... so deeply... so passionately... that she hadn't been able to get her out of her head in the three days since.

As she crept down the stairs and along long portrait-line corridors she kept a careful eyes out for teachers, prefects, Filch the caretaker and Peeves the Poltergeist. Just because she was currently a human chameleon didn't mean she'd be undetectable. She still had be careful to not make any noise. One loud noise would bring everyone who was anywhere near... and she had to be very careful not to wake the sleeping portraits.

Finally she reached the library. As she closed the library doors softly behind her she sighed softly in relief. No one would be in the library at this hour. She took a moment to lift the Disillusionment charm. "Lumos' she whispered, lighting the end of her wand. Unicorn hair, beech, 9 inches. Purchased at Ollivanders shortly before her arrival at Hogwarts.

It felt strange to be in the library after dark. The rows of bookshelves cast deep shadows on the floor.

She wandered between them, heading towards the shelves that housed volumes on more advanced forms of magic... generally only used by NEWT level students.

She ran a finger down the spines of the dusty tomes until she found the one she wanted. The leather-bound volume gave a very good overview of what was involved in becoming an Animagi. She had snuck a very quick look at it one evening when Madam Pince was occupied telling off a couple of 2nd years who had made the mistake of bringing some dog-eared books into the library.

Rita carried the heavy book over to a nearby desk and drew parchment and quill out of her robes.

She read the book by the light of her wand, the quill scratching over the parchment as she read.

A while later she glanced at her watch. She was shocked to see she'd been there well over an hour. She had better get back to her dormitory if she didn't want to sleep-walk through classes tomorrow. At any rate she had gotten pretty much all she needed out of that particular book.

She quickly replaced it on its shelf and started to walk towards the door.

When she reached the end of the bookshelf she jumped to find herself staring at the end of a lit wand. A wand held by a pale, slender, manicured hand.

Her green eyes slid up to the face of the petite person who had caught her… hoping it wasn't a prefect… or worse… a teacher.

It was a prefect… but not the one she had expected.

Bellatrix Black's full lips curved upwards in a smile when she saw who it was she had found wandering the school at night.

"Bit late to be doing homework isn't it Skeeter" she said in a teasing, slightly condescending tone. "It wasn't homework" admitted Rita. She didn't want Bella to think she was some kind of swot. She already thought she was a goody-two-shoes.

"I gathered as much by the fact you sneaked here in the middle of the night" Bella said, dry amusement in her voice.

"How did you know I was in here?" Rita said curiously, hoping to divert Bella from asking why she was there. "Well if you will leave the door open a crack…" Bella snorted.

"Are you going to dob me in?" Rita asked cheekily, flashing Bella her most charming smile.

The brunette chuckled. "I really should…" she said mischievously, taking a step closer to Rita. "I am a prefect…" she continued wickedly.

"However…" Bella said, lowering her voice to a purr. "…I guess I could be persuaded…" she said, running the tip of her wand down the side of blonde girl's face in a way that made her shudder pleasantly. "…Not to tell…" she whispered, leaning in towards her.

Rita gasped as Bella pushed her against the nearest bookcase.

Then Bella's lips were on hers and there was no room for doubts… no room for worries… no room for anything but the heady sensation of kissing her.

She tasted like she smelled…dark… sweet… and completely delicious. Intoxicating as wine and just as addictive.

The shelves of the bookcase dug into her back but she hardly noticed it. Bella's slender curvy body was pressed into hers, her lips caressing Rita's in a way that made her sigh softly into Bella's mouth. The blonde's hands were tangled in her soft and surprising silky hair as she eagerly kissed her back.

Bella's hand's were on her waist, sliding under the jacket to stroke the bare skin. Her lips trailed down Rita's jawline to the smooth, pale skin of her neck. Rita's eyes were half closed and her lips were parted as Bella kissed her neck… first gently… then roughly… alternating kisses with playful nips that made her shiver in pleasure.

Then Bella's hands and lips withdrew, the brunette letting her go with a smug, satisfied grin.

"You'd better get back to the dormitory before I really am forced to turn you in" Bella said, her tone and expression teasing.

"Sweet dreams Skeeter" she said as Rita slid open the door of the library, glasses slightly askew… a rather dazed expression on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Evans gets the goal, bringing the score to 60-40 to Gryffindor!"

An ear splitting roar erupted from the sea of crimson on the right end of the Qudditch pitch, almost drowning out the chorus of boos and hisses from the expanse of green at the other end.

Rita Skeeter was stand among those decked out in green, holding her hands over her ears as she waited for the deafening noise to end.

3rd year Chaser (and new addition to the team) Lily Evans had just scored her second goal, putting Gryffindor in the lead by 20 points. It was the 1st game of the year and excitement was at fever pitch. Everyone was keen to see how the other new addition to the team... 3rd year James Potter... would do as Seeker against Bellatrix Black. She had been Seeker on the Slytherin team for 5 years... and in 5 years they had never lost the Qudditch Cup.

It was still anyone's game. As catching the Golden Snitch was worth 150 points... if either James or Bella got the Snitch now they would win the game. As of yet there had been no sign of the tiny golden ball.

Rita could see Bella at the other end of her pitch... long dark hair tied back in a loose plait...emerald green Qudditch Robes fluttering in the slight breeze... hands wrapped tightly around the sleek black handle of her broomstick. Her dark eyes were scanning the pitch for any sign of the winged golden ball whose capture would mean victory.

A roar sounded from the Slytherin end of the pitch.

"Travers gets one by the Gryffindor keeper. The score is now tied at 60-60!"

Rita wound her green and silver scarf more tightly around her neck. It had gotten decidedly cool in the last few weeks.

"And it's Longbottom with the Quaffle... dodges one of the Slytherin Beaters..."

_Come on Bella_ Rita thought as she watched Bella circling slowly above the main game, eyes peeled for the Snitch.

"Ooooh I felt that!" said the commentator, jerking Rita's attention back to the main game. Madam Hooch blew her whistle angrily. Outraged hisses and boos came from the Gryfffindor end of the pitch. Alice Longbottom was massaging a sore arm,

"And it looks like Lestrange is getting a penalty for accidentally-on-purpose whacking the Gryffindor Chaser with his bat..."

Lestrange flew down sulkily to talk to the scowling referee. Rita could see Madam Hooch's furious face as she scolded Rodolphus. She couldn't help smirking to herself.

After a few moments Lestrange re-entered the game to a chorus of boos from the Gryffindors.

"McKinnon takes the penalty for Gryffindor... there she goes... and she's past the keeper... she scores! 80-60 to Gryffindor!"

A chorus of cheers and whoops broke out from the Gryffindor end as the Slytherins booed and hissed.

Rita sucked in a gasp of breath as she saw it... fluttering by the base of the Slytherin goalpost... the Golden Snitch!

Bella had seen it too. Potter was closer but by the time he spotted it Bella was already zooming past him, flattening herself along her broom as she went into a steep dive.

_Go Bella! _thought Rita, urging her to get there before it got away.

Bella lunged at the Golden Snitch... tumbling off her broom on the grass half a metre below. The crowd sucked in it's breath, leaning forward to see if she had caught it.

Bella slowly straightened up, holding up her hand. In it was the tiny struggling Golden Snitch.

* * *

The after match party was still in full swing long after midnight.

The Carrows had disappeared right after the match and had returned a few hours later with bagfuls of goodies... including foaming bottles of butterbeer and what looked like half the selection of sweets from Honeydukes.

The Common Room had been decorated with shimmering silver and emerald streamers and balloons.

Pop music from the radio station Wizarding Wireless Network was playing full-blast on the speakers.

Practically the whole of Slytherin house was crowded into the Common Room... drinking, eating, talking loudly about the match or dancing.

Crabbe and Goyle were either dancing or doing excellent impressions of chickens with their heads cut off. They seemed oblivious to the group of 5th and 6th years that were sniggering behind their back.

Snape was looking very happy... no doubt because ever since first year he and Potter had hated each other.

Lucius and Narcissa were tucked in a corner...kissing passionately... oblivious to the dirty looks Bella kept shooting at them.

Rita was sitting in the corner drinking butterbeer, trying not to feel too pleased that earlier Bella and Rod had had a loud and very public fight about his foul during the match... and hadn't said two words to each other since.

She wasn't sure where Bella was now though…

Suddenly hands slid over her shoulders from behind, making her jump slightly. Dark hair tickled her neck as Bella leaned in to put her lips by Rita's ear. "Hey Skeeter. I've got something stronger than butterbeer… if you want it…" she whispered.

Rita smiled, putting down the butterbeer bottle. She turned around to face Bella. She looked stunning in a clingy off-the-shoulder black dress, her hair falling in loose waves around her face. Rita was glad she had changed into a strappy, green, knee-length dress that looked rather good on her.

"Really?" Rita said mischievously. Bella nodded. "Yes but we can't let anyone else see… it wouldn't do for a prefect to be caught with alcohol" she said dryly. "Indeed it wouldn't" Rita said wryly. "Come on then" Bella said, pulling her to her feet.

She led her by the hand out the portrait hole and along the corridor to a dusty old classroom that looked like it hadn't been used in years. "I stashed it in here" Bella said smugly. She seemed to have forgotten she was still holding the other girl's hand… and Rita wasn't about to let go.

Bella let go of her when she reached the teacher's desk. She bent down to pull open the bottom drawer… giving Rita a lovely view of a shapely ass, imperfectly concealed by the clingy black fabric of her dress.

With a flourish she produced a large bottle of firewhisky. "Voila" she said with a grin, popping the cock from the neck of the bottle. She sat down on the desk, took a long sip and slowly licked her lips. She handed Rita the bottle.

Rita took a sip, the fiery liquid burning her throat and warming her inside. It was delicious. Bella took it back, taking a long drink from it. "Mmmmmm" the brunette said, passing it the blonde with a cheeky smile.

Rita took a longer sip this time, enjoying the taste and the feeling of the heady liquid sliding down her throat.

They passed the bottle between them, taking longer sips each time. Rita was feeling pleasantly tipsy after they had passed it between them a few times.

Bella's eyes were on her face. Rita's eyes flicked up to hers and down again. Her eyes soon drifted back up almost of their own accord. Bella was still looking at her.

"What?" Rita said with a smile.

A grin spread slowly over Bella's face. "You look gorgeous… Rita" she said matter-of-factly, a hint of something soft in her tone. Rita's cheeks went very slightly pink, a smile curving her lips. "So do you… Bella" Rita replied in an admiring tone. "I know" Bella said smugly. "And you're so modest too…" Rita said teasingly.

Bella giggled. It was infectious. Soon Rita was giggling too.

Bella's hand slid around Rita's waist, pulling her a bit closer to the desk. Rita stopped giggling as Bella's hands caressed her waist. Rita looked at Bella, nibbling on her own bottom lip. "What about Rod?" she asked tentatively. "Fuck Rod!" said Bella defiantly.

Then Bella was pulling her even closer… pressing her body against hers, taking her lips in an urgent, searing, passionate kiss.

Just the feeling of Bella's lips pressed hard against hers made her sigh ever so softly into the other girl's mouth.

She could taste the sweet taste of the firewhisky on Bella's lips… and underneath it that distinctive taste that that was uniquely Bella.

And her hands were roaming over her body… caressing her waist… trailing down her back…gently squeezing her ass… drifting up her ribs to cup her breasts…

Everything about Bella… her hair… her hands… her skin… her lips… was deliciously soft and smooth.

It felt so good to touch her… kiss her… hear the small sounds of enjoyment she made as they kissed fiercely against the desk.

And nothing else existed. Nothing but Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was an hour or so before midnight. The only light in the Slytherin Common Room was the light from the dying fire.

The only sound was the sound of Rita's quill scratching on a piece of parchment as she tried to finish her Defense Against The Dark Arts essay. She was trying to remember everything the professor had said about Unforgivable Curses.

Her mind kept drifting back to Bella... her beautiful delicate features... her smile... her laugh... how good... how soft...her lips felt on hers...

_Ok… focus Rita _she told herself firmly. _Unforgivable Curses... what did the professor say?_

_"They are so named because they are unforgivable. The use of any of them will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban..."_

Rita couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought of the wizard prison. It was guarded by the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. Dementors. Creatures that could suck out every good feeling... every happy memory...until there was nothing but the worst experiences of your life.

For a moment she felt a twinge of doubt about her own plan to break Wizarding Law. Being an unregistered Animagus was an offense that would land you in Azkaban. Was it worth the risk? And could she stop now she was so close? A shiver of excitement went up her spine as she remembered how close she had been the other day to finally managing to turn into a beetle. But then Bella had turned up....

Bella. Beautiful, crazy, exciting, enticing, frustrating Bella.

Since the night of the party they had spent many hours together... walking around the grounds... talking... laughing... kissing. It was simply irresistable not to spend time with her. Hours seemed to pass like minutes. There was only one fly in the ointment of Rita's happiness. Rodolphus.

Despite their argument at the party they were still very much together. Rita had to endure seeing them together... giggling at breakfast...whispering over their cauldrons during Potions.... curled up in an armchair in the Common Room in the evening...

It was very hard not to be jealous when she saw them together. Even though the sensible part of her knew she could hardly expect Bella to leave Rod for her... there was a big part of her that wanted her all to herself. But it wouldn't do any good to dwell on it.

With an effort of will she wrenched her thoughts away from Bellatrix and Rodolphus and back to her homework, squeezing her green eyes shut and trying to remember what else the professor had said about Unforgivable curses.

_"There are 3 Unforgivable curses. The Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and the Avada Kedavra Curse_." The controlling curse, the torture curse and the killing curse.

Her quill scratched quickly over the parchment as she scribbled down everything she could remember about the three curses.

Suddenly hands slid around her shoulders and she felt warm breath on the side of her neck. She had been so focused she hadn't heard anyone behind her.

Bella leaned in kiss the side of her face, her long dark wavy hair tickling Rita's skin.

Rita looked over he shoulder with a warm smile. "Hello to you too" she said teasingly. Bella grinned.

Bella put a hand on her face and leaned to softly brush her lips against Rita's in a warm hello kiss. Both girls were smiling as Bella pulled away.

Rita turned back to the table, putting her quill down.

"What's that you're writing?" Bella said curiously, peeking over her shoulder. "Just my essay" Rita said, laughter in her voice.

"You hard working student you":Bella said teasingly, her face still close to Rita's. Rita gave her a mock-affronted lock. "Are you calling me a swot?" she said playfully. "Would I do that?" Bella said mischievously, a carefully innocent look on her face.

"Yes!" Rita said cheekily, flashing her a teasing grin and giving her a playful swat with her book. Both girls giggled as Bella yanked book out of her hand and swatted her lightly on the ass with it. The blonde retaliated by grabbing her around the waist and tickling her till she was shrieking with laughter.

Soon they were both giggling loudly, tickling each part of each other they could reach.

Bella hand were tickling her waist… sliding up her shirt. Their eyes met she could see the heat in the other girls eyes. It warmed and excited her.

Then she was leaning in to pull Bella closer, winding her hands in Bella's long dark curls, pressing her body against hers eagerly.

She sighed as their lips met fiercely, hungrily. It felt so good… so right. Every time Bella touched her she melted in her hands. No one had ever made her feel like Bella did. Made her want her… need her like this.

Her hands were wandering up Rita's white school blouse, deftly undoing the buttons. Rita shuddered as her hands wandered over bare skin.

A gasp escaped her lips as Bella's lips fastened on her neck, sucking and nibbling in a way that her head roll back. Meanwhile Bella's hands were wandering up her ribs.

She couldn't help a moan when Bella's hand found her breasts, caressing them through the thin white lacy fabric of her bra.

And she was kissing along her collarbone… the tops of her breasts… and Rita didn't want her to stop…

A shiver of excitement went up her spine when Bella put her hand on her thigh… inching it under her skirt…

Suddenly the two girls heard footsteps... light footsteps...on the stairs.

Rita hastily did up the buttons of her blouse. Bella straightened her own clothes, sitting on the edge of the table casually.

A moment later Narcissa appeared in the doorway in a pale blue nightgown, long blonde hair slightly mussed.

"Cissy" said Bella brightly, her expression not showing she was anything but happy to see her sister. "Hey Bella..." Cissy said sleepily.

"What are you doing up?" Bella said in her best prefect voice. "I couldn't sleep" said the blonde. "What's your excuse?"

"I was... helping Rita with her homework" she convincingly, looking Cissy straight in the face. "Oh"said Cissy surprisedly, a note of skepticism in her voice. "I didn't know you guys were friends..."

Bella smiled at Rita. Rita smiled back, the two of them exchanging a knowing look. "We are... good friends..." Bella said, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

Her sister's blue eyes were still slightly suspicious. "What homework?" she asked. "Defense Against the Dark Arts" Rita said before Bella could say anything. "Bella was just telling me about the Cruciatus Curse" she continued evenly. The suspiscion left Cissy's face. "Well she'd be the expert..." Cissy said mischievously. Bella shot Cissy a warning look that went unnoticed by Rita.

"Well have fun..." Cissy said with a yawn, grabbing a book off the table and heading for the door.

As the soon as the door closed behind Cissy, Rita turned to Bella. Their eyes met and the two of them burst out in fits of giggles.

When they had finished Rita smiled mischievously. "I do need to finish my essay..." she said seriously. "Care to help me?"

Bella rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Rita, drawing up a chair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rita Skeeter walked briskly down the darkened hallway. Once again she was wandering the castle at night... hidden by a Disillusionment charm.

However this time she wasn't after information on becoming an Animagi. This time she was out of bed because of curiosity. She had overheard Bella telling Lucius Malfoy that the password to the Prefect's bathroom had been changed to 'aquamarine.'

She had always wanted to see what the Prefect's bathroom was like and she'd been given a perfect opportunity to assuage her curiosity. And as it was the middle of the night... and so few had access to the bathroom... there was very little chance of being caught.

Even though she was concealed by the charm she still kept an ear out for anyone headed her way. She well aware being camouflaged did not make her undetectable. It didn't stop her making noise for one thing.

Rita crept silently up the stairs, careful where she put her feet. She was so focused on not making a sound she almost put her foot on the trick step that sank when you touched it. At the last moment she jumped lightly over it.

She was even more careful as entered the 5th floor corridor where the bathroom was. She froze for a moment when she heard a sound of something crashing a long way off. She relaxed when she realized the sound hadn't come from anywhere near her. Probably Peeves wrecking something.

When she reached the portrait of Boris the Bewildered that was guarding the entrance to the bathroom she whispered "aquamarine." It immediately swung open to admit her.

Her immediate thought when she saw the bathroom was that there were definite perks to being a prefect. The room was elegant, with marble tiling an huge candle-filled chandelier and the biggest bathtub she had ever seen. It was more like a small swimming pool than anything else. There were about 100 golden jeweled taps all the way along the sides of the bath.

Rita closed the door gently behind her and kneeled down beside the nearest tap. She grinned as large bright pink bubbles started to gush out of the tap, along with copious amounts of hot water. Now this was what she called a bath! For a while she experimented with the different taps. She particularly liked the one that gushed emerald foam... and the one that produced tiny purple bubbles that hung in the air for a long time before disappearing.

She was surprised how quickly the huge bath filled up. Only a few minutes after she had started playing with the taps it was full of warm, steamy, pleasantly scented water.

When the taps were all turned off she pulled her fluffy green towel out of her backpack and put backpack and towel within easy reach of the bath.

She stood up and slid her cloak off her shoulders. It pooled around her feet. She felt rather hot in the warm muggy air of the bathroom. She quickly divested herself of blouse and skirt. Then she reached behind her and unhooked the clasp of her white lacy bra, sliding it off and dropping it on the pile of clothing. The matching panties quickly joined it.

Rita dipped her foot in the water, finding it was deliciously warm. She sat down on the side for a moment and trailed her legs in the water before sliding slowly into the neck-deep bubbles.

She sighed as she drifted, feeling all her tension leave her as if carried upwards and away by the gentle spirals of steam.

She lay back and floated on the surface for a while, looking up at the ceiling.

Then she took a breath and dived under the surface, feeling the hot water closing around her.

After a few moments she broke the surface, pushing limp blonde curls of her face. When she opened her eyes she was startled to see she wasn't alone.

Leaning against the wall was Bellatrix Black. Her long dark hair hung in tousled waves around her face and she was wearing a purple silk bathrobe that hit her at mid-thigh.

Rita was suddenly very aware she wasn't wearing anything at all. "Bella…" she said in a startled tone, glancing down to see if the bubbles covered everything important.

A lazy smile spread over Bella's face. "Out of bed again Skeeter? Naughty naughty" Bella purred wickedly. "If you keep sneaking around after dark like this I may have to punish you…" she continued huskily.

A tremor of something like anticipation went up Rita's spine at Bella's tone. "What are you going to do to me… Black?" Rita said cheekily. "I'm sure I could think of something" purred Bella in that same husky and oh-so-seductive tone, the corners of her mouth curving in a grin.

Rita felt certain parts of her anatomy tingle at the lascivious promise in Bella's voice and the heat in Bella's gaze. She was looking at her like she was something she wanted to eat. It was slightly unnerving but incredibly arousing.

"Anyway I can't be bothered… punishing you now… but I would like a bath… and as you're already in it… you'll have to share…" Bella declared mischievously.

Rita's breath hitched in her throat as Bella's hands went to the tie of her robe. She couldn't help staring as Bella undid the tie of her robe and shrugged it off he shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Bella grinned in an almost feline way as Rita's eyes took in her body. She was stunning clothed but naked… naked she was luscious and tempting beyond belief. Smooth creamy skin… full, round breasts, slender hips and long, very shapely legs.

The brunette sat on the edge of the bath and dangled her legs in the hot, steamy water. She let them fall teasingly apart, flashing Rita, grinning wickedly as the other girl peeked. She didn't miss the hunger in the blonde's gaze or the way she bit her lip unconsciously.

Bella slid of the side of the bath into the water, immersing herself completely. After a moment she came up, still grinning, pushing her long wavy hair back from her face, large dark eyes glittering mischievously.

Rita smiled back, taking a step backwards. Bella's smile widened and she stepped forward.

Rita did it again, blue eyes daring her to chase her.

Before long Rita could feel her back hitting the cool marble of the side of the bath.

That predatory look came over Bella's face again when she saw she had nowhere else to go.

A tremor of anticipation went down the blonde's spine as Bella drew closer.

Bella reached out and ran her fingers down the side of Rita's face, brushing the corner of her mouth. Just the soft touch made the blonde's stomach tighten pleasantly.

Bella continued to run her fingers along her skin… trailing them along her neck… her collarbone… her shoulder… the side of her arm. Rita couldn't help her pulse speeding up as she touched her, or her breath coming just a bit faster.

The brunette leaned in so her lips were by Rita's ear. "You want me… don't you?" she whispered huskily. "Yes…" Rita breathed.

Then Bella was pushing her against the side of the bath; taking her mouth in a deep searing kiss …hands sliding around Rita's waist. She couldn't help kissing her back just as hard and pressing her body eagerly against hers.

She was very aware that this time… there was no one to see… no one to catch them… nothing to stop them. And just the thought made her body tingle and tighten in anticipation.

Bella broke the kiss, grinning at her in a very feline way. Rita moaned softly as Bella slid her thigh between her leg, rubbing it against the slick flesh.

A soft sound of impatience left her lips as the brunette withdrew her leg.  
Her hands wandered up the blonde's ribcage to find her small, pert breasts… softly caressing and teasing the deliciously sensitive flesh until Rita moaned softly. It wasn't a sound Bella had heard her make before. She liked it.

She rubbed and stroked and pinched until she wrung another groan from the blonde's lips.

Rita was leaning on the side of the bath, eyes half closed, cheeks flushed both from the heat of the water and her own arousal.

Bella's hands left her breasts… wandering slowly down her body.

Finally those fingers brushed the damp heat between her legs, sending a spasm of pleasure through her that made her back arch slightly.

Her soft lips traced the side of Rita's neck as her fingers slowly, gently teased her clit.

The blonde couldn't help melting under her touch, head falling back, soft moans and breathless sighs escaping her lips.

Bella felt her gasp as her fingers slid slowly inside her. She couldn't believe herself how gentle she was being. Bella wasn't gentle. Not usually. But there was something about this blonde girl that made her want to take her time… to savor the sensation.

Soon the blonde's body was shuddering under her touch, deliciously, deliriously close.

After she had collapsed bonelessly against the side of the bath she saw Bella sitting on it, legs watching her… a smile on her face. Not a smirk or a grin but a warm, rather tender smile. Probably the first true smile she had ever seen on Bella's face. And it had the exact same effect as her touch. She melted again.

The bath was cold, most of the bubbles gone by the time they got out.

And as Rita lay in her bed that night she wondered if it was a good idea to fall for Bellatrix Black. Because she couldn't help thinking… it was already too late.


End file.
